


Nighty nighty

by Valiantally



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiantally/pseuds/Valiantally
Summary: Short fic tentang kamu dan suami mu paling sabar, Reiner Braun.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Nighty nighty

“Ayo cuddleee ayang...” rengekmu saat Reiner baru memasuki pintu rumah.

Reiner menghela nafas panjang, “sabar sayang, aku mandi dulu, cuci tangan dulu. Kotor ini banyak kuman sama virus, gak baik buat cimol kita.” Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepalamu lalu turun ke perut. 

Matamu langsung melotot saat mendengar pernyataan dari suamimu, “Oh jadi kamu samain anak kamu sama cimol?? Tega kamu yang dah lah dah sana sana tidur di sofa aja.” Omelmu sambil menggerakan tangan seperti ngusir kucing. 

“Ya tuhan.. gak gitu sayang, sini sini peluk...” 

“Gak mau. kamu bau.”

Reiner hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat kelakuan gemasmu. 

Reiner sering kali dibuat pusing 7 keliling karena kamu yang sedang hamil 5 bulan sangat moody dan banyak minta banget. Untung Reiner sayang, kalo engga.. kalo engga... ya kalo engga gak nikah lah. Udah gitu kamu maunya dimanja terus, bikin Reiner makin gemes. Tapi, kalo kamu udah minta yang aneh-aneh sumpah Reiner pengen banget nanang isayama alias nangis di depan muka mu yang jutek, judes dan bossy. Namun Reiner dedikasikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk kamu. Semuanya bakal Reiner perjuangin; mengingat kamu yang bolak-balik keguguran selama 2 tahun ini sampai buat kamu dan Reiner depresi. Reiner berharap kamu dan dedek bayi di perutmu baik-baik saja, makanya Reiner akan selalu melindungi dan melayani kamu 24/7 apapun itu alasannya. 

—— 

“Ayangggggg dah selesai belum mandinyaaaa aku mau pipisss” teriakmu depan pintu.

Reiner balik teriak dari kamar mandi, “Sabar sayang, aku lagi sampoan ini...”

Kamu yang sudah merasa ‘di ujung’ balik teriak lagi, “INI DEDEKNYA NEKEN AKU MAU PIPIS, KEBURU AKU NGOMPOL DI DEPAN PINTU... BUKA AYANG AKU GAK BAKAL NGINTIPPPP.” Tangan mu menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci.

Reiner membuka tanpa sehelai kain pun, rambut dan badan atletisnya basah karena air dan sabun. “Yang, kamar mandi ada 2 loh.. kamu emang pengen gangguim aku aja kan?” Kata Reiner.

“Hei jaga cangkem mu ya, aku kebelet kamu suruh aku naik ke toilet lantai 2 buat pipis? Tega. Dah dah minggir aku mau pipisss!” Omelmu sambil nerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dilanjut dengan Reiner menutup pintu. 

Kalian bersebrangan sekarang. Kamu duduk di toilet memperhatikan Reiner mandi. Wajahmu terasa panas karena melihat Reiner seperti patung yang dipahat seindah mungkin oleh tuhan spesial untuk mu. Memikirkannya badannya saja dapat membuatmu tersipu dan melamun. 

Reiner keluar dari shower enclosures dengan handuk kecil di pinggang dan melihatmu sekarang sedang melamun di kloset. “Yang, udah belum pipisnya? Ayo ke kamar...” ujarnya memecah lamunanmu. 

Kamu langsung berdiri dari toilet dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju sofa bersama Reiner. Setelah duduk di sofa, kamu memeluk Reiner yang belum menggunakan baju, “mau cuddle, tapi aku mau minum es jeruk Mang Levi yang...” mintamu dengan nada manja.

“Mang levi jam segini udah tutup cantik...” jawab Reiner.

“Gak mau tau, maunya es jeruk mang levi. Kamu mau nanti dedeknya ileran?” 

Reiner menghela nafas, “aku bikinin aja ya?” Katanya.

“Mang levi aja ya yang hiks hiks... mang levi ajaaaa.... es jerukkk yang mang leviiii....hikss” ujarmu dengan tangis sambil mengelus perut berisi cimol kesayangan Reiner. 

Reiner hanya bisa pasrah. Mana mang levi galak banget kan, “yaudah jangan nangis. Aku pake baju dulu.” Reiner bangun dan masuk ke kamar.

“Asik yes es jerukkkkk yuhuuu dek es jeruk dekk jam 11 malem, pasti seger ya dek? Apalagi yang bikin mang levi...” kamu terus mengelus perut yang sudah menonjol hasil cintamu dengan Reiner. Mulutmu sudah tidak sabar untuk mengecap es jeruk paling enak sekampung. 

Reiner keluar dengan celana tidur dan kaus putih; menenteng kunci mobil dan dompetnya. “aku jalan dulu, kamu mau apa lagi yang?” Tanyanya.

“Es jeruk aja, 2 bungkus.”

“Kalo gak ada? Kalo mang levi gak mau?”

“ayangggg pleasee... bilang mang levi nanti anak kitaaa ilerannnn”

“Iyaaa... aku jalan dulu. Sabar yaa” Setelah kalimat tersebut, yang terdengar hanyalah pintu dan pagar ditutup. 

30 menit kemudian 

Kamu ketiduran di sofa sambil menonton ‘Keeping Up With Yeager. Suara pagar dan pintu bahkan tidak membangunkanmu. Reiner yang melihatmu ketiduran di sofa hanya bisa tersenyum; seketika lelahnya hilang seperti dihempas angin. Reiner memasukan es jeruk mang levi pesananmu yang ia dapatkan dengan airmata, kering, darah dan makian ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke sofa dan menggendongmu untuk dibawa pindah ke kamar. Gerakannya sangat smooth karena Reiner tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Saat Reiner akan menambahkan bantal pada bagian perutmu, Reiner mendengar sesuatu..

“Peluk....” 

“Iya sayang, aku bigspoon kan... here, lemme hug you.” Kata Reiner sambil memelukmu dari belakang.

Reiner memelukmu dari belakang. Mengelus perut bulatmu secara lembut dan konstan. 

“Ayah sayang ade, please be strong until you meet ayah and bunda...” ucapnya.

Kalimatnya dijawab dengan tendangan ringan dari si adek serta senyum kecil darimu yang tidak dapat Reiner lihat. 

Hari esok akan sama seperti hari ini, semua akan baik-baik saja sampai kalian berdua bertemu dengan bayi gemas kalian nanti. 

“Nighty nighty ade, bunda.”


End file.
